Tyra Karn
'Tyra Karn '''est une Primarque de la Crypto-archéologie. Histoire Âge noir À l'époque des Seigneurs de Fer, Tyra était la gardienne de leurs récits. Par la suite, elle a contribué à la création de l'ordre des Cryptarques, puis elle s'est retirée des affaires courantes pour se concentrer sur ses travaux. Tyra a consacré des décennies à classer des artéfacts, des documents retrouvés et des découvertes de Spectres dans l'espoir de mettre au grand jour des vérités de notre passé. Crise de l'ARIA Avec le retour de l'ARIA, le Seigneur Saladin a convaincu son amie de longue date de revenir au Temple de Fer. Tyra conseilla aux Gardiens de chercher des prototypes de l'ARIA dans un laboratoire de recherche de Clovis Bray sur Mars car c'est là que Timour avait trouvé les premières informations sur l'ARIA. A partir de ces prototypes et avec l'aide de Shiro-4, elle pût déterminer une séquence d'auto-destruction afin de stopper l'ARIA dans la chambre de duplication du Site n°6. Tyra testa ensuite les Gardiens en leur confiant des missions destinées à prouver qu'ils étaient dignes d'utiliser les Artefacts des Seigneurs de Fer. Elle joua un rôle majeur dans le développement du nouveau Gjallarhorn en dirigeant les Gardiens afin de repousser l'assaut des Éliksni contre la Cité. La Guerre rouge Après la destruction de la Tour par les Cabals, Tyra trouva refuge au Domaine, dans la Zone Morte Européenne. Sa mémoire était altérée depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa Lumière mais comme les autres Gardiens, elle avait reçu une vision la poussant à rechercher le fragment du Voyageur situé près du Domaine. Elle cragnait qu'il ne fût corrompu depuis qu'il avait été arraché au Voyageur pendant la Chute et savait que son âge avancé ne lui permettrait pas de faire le voyage sans la Lumière. Elle aida les autres Gardiens à retrouver leur Lumière et se réjouit de leur succès. Elle commença alors à écrire les Chroniques des exploits des Gardiens pendant la Guerre rouge. A New Golden Age : "''There has been no greater Dawning than this. The dawning of a new age, whether we call it one or not. I hope it is not the dawn of a new Collapse." : —Tyra Karn, in a discussion with Efrideet4 During the celebration of The Dawning following the reclamation of the Last City, Tyra communicated with Efrideet. After wishing each other a happy Dawning, Tyra turned down Efrideet's offer of an ornament for her jumpship, noting that she no longer had any wish to travel and that it would be better served in the hands of her jumpship's new owner. She then commented that this was the start of a new age, but expressed her concerns that it could also herald another Collapse. She was concerned that other Guardians would be blinded by the Light of the Traveler's awakening and forget the lessons they had learned by losing their Light to the Red Legion.4 Citations Théories et faits marquants * Références Catégorie:Cryptarques Catégorie:Arcanistes Catégorie:Pic de Felwinter Catégorie:Le Domaine Catégorie:Éveillés